The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for data reading and/or image capture, and more particularly, to such systems incorporating a speaker for sound transmission.
Data reading systems are used in a variety of settings for reading optical codes, acquiring data, and/or capturing images. For instance, in retail stores, data reading devices are well known for reading UPC and other types of optical codes on grocery items or packages. One common data reader used in such systems is an imager-based reader that employs an imaging device or sensor array, such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) device. An imager-based reader uses an imager or camera to generate electronic image data, typically in digital form, of an optical code. The image data is then processed to decode the optical code. Imager-based readers can be configured to read a variety of optical codes, such as 1-D and 2-D optical codes, as well as other types of optical codes or bar code symbologies.
In some designs, data reading systems incorporate a speaker into the housing or other support structure to communicate information to a customer or clerk (also referred to as a user). However, in many such systems, positioning of the speaker is not considered critically and instead tends to be an afterthought. Thus, the speaker often is placed in a sub-optimal location such as on the side of the data reader housing.
The present inventors have recognized some disadvantages of such arrangements for the speaker. For instance, one such disadvantage is that the surfaces of these data reading systems without data-reading components (e.g., the bottom and side surfaces of the housing) are typically embedded in a countertop or other structure such that the speaker is partially or fully covered, or otherwise directed away from the user. Consequently, the sound produced by the speaker is muffled and not clearly audible, and the user may have difficulty hearing the sound emitted by the speaker. In addition, for data reading systems used in retail establishments, the area near the checkout counters tends to be rather noisy, which exacerbates any problems related to reduced sound volume or quality.
The present inventors have also recognized that many data reading systems provide limited or small sound chambers for the speakers, thereby limiting sound volume or requiring additional input power or larger speaker sizes to amplify sound. The present inventors have, therefore, determined that it would be desirable to provide a scanner or data reading system with a speaker configuration and design for improved acoustics.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.